Only One
by dbzmaster
Summary: This is about Vegeta and Trunks after a major tragedy PG13 for language


Only One  
  
  
Trunk's eyes sifted back and forth over the vast desert. All his friends lay there slaughtered. He wished he'd come sooner so he could have helped, but in the back of his mind he knew his efforts would have been in vain, for whomever did this would have beaten him too. He was still in a state of shock when his father approached him. "Trunks, what the hell happened?" " I don't know" he replied back in a scratchy voice. You could hear the fear in him and his voice as he said this. Vegeta scanned the area for a few moments and then turned to his son. "Son think about this, now we are the two strongest beings in the universe. This is great, father and son." " What the hell are you talking about you crazy son of a bitch. All of our friends have been murdered and all you can think about is power. No father, I will take no part in it, NONE."  
Trunks flew off with his father watching on after him.  
  
Later at his used to be happy home he sat wondering why his father had said that. He also thought about what had killed all his friends. All of these thoughts flooded him so quickly and since he had no answers his frustration grew. After an hour of deliberating with himself with all the possible solutions he had figured it out, yet he was still so confused. He did the only thing that made any sense right now.  
  
" VEGETA… where the fuck are you at?" Screamed Trunks. " Come out now and explain yourself.' Vegeta exited his cave in which he meditated in." "What" he barked. "I know you did it." Trunks yelled. Vegeta just smirked. "So your smarter than you look huh." " Vegeta said. Why? Why did you do that father? " I did it so I could finally be the strongest in the universe."  
  
Trunks almost felt bad for him, why does he need to feel the urge to be the strongest Trunks thought to himself. Before he could ask his father, Vegeta charged up and darted into the sky. In the corner of his eye Trunks caught a glimpse of a huge energy blast heading his way. He powered up and jumped away just in time. Trunks had been to resisting fighting his father before but now he had gone too far. Trunks now powered up to a Super Sayan and unleashed a burning attack towards his father. Vegeta smiled and shot upward dodging the giant blast. Vegeta then returned the attack with a Galick- ho attack, which to Trunks resembled a kamehameha. Trunks started to retreat but then abruptly stopped and shot toward the ground just as the giant blast annihilated the giant mountain behind him.  
  
Trunks knew he could beat Vegeta but he couldn't bear it on himself to do it just yet. Than an uneasy feeling came across him. How did my father beat Goku? Just before Trunks was going to ask he got a response. "Ahhhhhhhh" Vegeta yelled. Trunks turned to see his father ascending to the next level. " No way" Trunks screamed. Then Vegeta flew at him at an ungodly speed. His knee rammed Trunks in the chest causing him to spit out blood everywhere. As Trunks quivered on the ground, he knew he had to fight back. He then jumped up and a golden flame surrounded him.  
  
Now both Trunks and Vegeta had ascended to the second stage of a Super Sayan. Vegeta had thought about leaving this planet and finding somewhere else to dominate, but he knew his son would follow. The only solution was to kill him now and for good. Trunks shot multiple ki blasts at Vegeta but they were easily deflected. Then he saw his father d something that scared the shit out of him. Vegeta was about to unleash his Big-Bang Attack. Trunks felt as this was it, he knew he couldn't defend against it, but just at the last second remembered a move his friend Goku had taught him.  
  
The blast blew an entire continent right off the Earth. Trunks now above his father released a Renzoku Energy Dan. It was too much for Vegeta to handle, he fell to the ground smashing headfirst. Trunks had used all his energy in executing that move. As he floated down towards the ground he remembered the Senzu bean he had taken from Goku's dead body earlier that day. Just the thought of him being gone was too much. He ate the bean and looked at his father, beaten and broken now on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Trunks looked at the ground than at his father. He drew his sword and took a step towards Vegeta, for he knew what he had to do.  



End file.
